Virtually Yours
by Exploding Your Universe
Summary: AU: omgwth, f8 rly scr3ws ppl ovr, lyk rly. asl? The Internet is always the best place to fall in love. - Tyki/Lavi, Kanda/Allen


**Virtually Yours  
**A _D. Gray-Man_ Fanfiction  
By Exploding Your Universe  
Dedicated to Hakoro, a very special person. =]

**

* * *

**

+[]-Red Rabbit has signed in.

Tyki blinked at the notification at the corner of his screen and glanced at the time below it: Thirty-seven pass two. He raised a thin brow and moved the mouse to click on the notification before it disappeared so he could question what Rabbit was doing online at this time of night; Rabbit usually went to bed around eleven on weekdays because it was a school night.

His cursor never touched the box when an instant message popped up on its own, over lapping his Excel document that was homework.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** =o? You're awake?

An unneeded click to the text box, and Tyki's fingers skimmed over the keyboard.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** I always am, but you're not usually... What are you doing up?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Can't sleep. =/

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Is something the matter, or is it just one of those nights?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** A bit of both, really...  
My friends are texting me with their violent love-sick problems and they totally ignore the fact that it's nearing three in the morning...  
D:

Tyki laughed quietly to himself at the face and replied, thoughts of getting his homework completed momentarily forgotten. He'd work on it after he ushered the Rabbit to bed.

_After_ he talked with him some first, of course.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -grins- Helpful suggestion: Turn off the phone.  
But I can see what you mean; my cousin is denying he's in love, too.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** But I dun wanna! x]  
Ugh, small world - how are you handling it? I want to get pointers lol.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -scoffs- He doesn't come to me about the problem at all. He's going to that irritating little shithead of a friend who's giving him all the wrong advice.  
But I would tell my cousin to not rise to his love-interest's bait and act in kind.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** :o Wow, is this the same fellow that pisses ya off real bad at school? It's rare that you'd cuss like that.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** It's kind of like a psychology thing - stretching the line a little - but I've seen it work; if they only know each other through that kind of contact and one of them stops, the other will try to get him to come back again. Like, if - for an example - I wasn't the touching type, but you were and constantly were touching me, yet for some reason you'd quit, I'd be the one touching you instead because that's what I would remember how our relation was like.  
-nods- Yeah, you do not want me to start on that guy again. I could rant until it was time for school and you'd get no sleep at all, Rabbit.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** =D That sounds cool - I'd totally tell him that. Copyrighted you, of course.  
And what kind of touching does that imply...? X3  
Well tell me what happened this time and in turn I'll tell ya bout my own fucktard at school. We learn how to share in kidergarten x]  
**kindergarten  
Some only begin to learn how to spell in their senior year j/k

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -chuckles-  
Examples, Rabbit; that was an example. Our touching doesn't begin until I know you from your favorite color to your worst fear to your childhood best friend.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Don't have a favorite color and Doug.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Get this – he threw a water balloon at one of the teachers and blamed me for it. I nearly got suspended for his stupid antics. -grits teeth-  
Your turn.  
-smiles some- You're missing the worst fear, Bunny.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I'll tell ya the fear once we get personal that way we both win *waggles eyebrows* hurhur  
Damn, he still sounds like a retard, but it kind of sounds like something I did a week ago because my shithead was spreading gossip about me.  
All right, hmm.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Oh really? What an asshole. And he is a retard. He has to have something wrong with him, I swear.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** We had a class activity last week in our Government class – debating on whether or not presidency can be used to control a community to follow the government's laws even if it's against the people's beliefs. The fucktard was on my side and made us lose because he wasn't saying the right words. That led me getting pissed at him, he spreading gossip, and me throwing the balloon. *grumbles*  
*tosses the mic back* Go for it.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -snorts- He's a mindless person from what I'm seeing. And on another note, our Government classes must be using the same books – we also just finished debating that subject.  
I'd love to complain more, Rabbit, but it's three. I have school, you have school, and your lack of faces makes me believe that you are getting tired.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** =] =o XD :D *o^ 8D x] =3 :P D:

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -laughs- That doesn't convince me.  
*o^? What's the *?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Oh, it's an eyepatch. X3  
Pirates rock. x]

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** You lack enthusiasm which firms my theory that you are tired. Go to bed, Bunny. For me at least.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** If I go, can I imagine all the ways you'd touch me? ;D

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -smirks- Good luck imagining my hand on you - touching you, feeling you - sliding down to wrap my fingers around...

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** ...around... Around what?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** ...around your hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing it as a good night.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** *groans* You're a devil.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Then you're my priest.  
:]

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** *smiles* I like that. Escape with Romeo?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Killer with the Pretty Face, indeed.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** So kiss me now and kill me later?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -pulls you close and kisses you- ...I can't imagine killing you; not now, not in a past life, or in a future one for that matter.  
This is lyrical. Let's say our good nights before we have the urges to become dark, doomed poets.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** *happy noise with the kiss* =3  
Aw, but I'm still not...tired...

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -raises brow- What's with the '...'?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I yawned. X3

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -chuckles- Go to bed, Bunny. I'll be on during my free periods and computer class, so I'll hopefully see you there tomorrow. I find it almost to be fate that you're on at the same times I am so that must mean that we're at least in the same time zone.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Or that I have a backwards schedule. XD  
Wouldn't it be amazing if we're in the same postal area, too, or would that be too much to ask for?  
I'll leave when you do. *stubborn - grins*

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** That's a one and a possibly fifty-four billionth chance; I'm a gambler, but I don't like those odds. Best be happy with what we have; if we are fated to meet outside of the cyber world then we are.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Without knowing me outside of the internet, do ya think that you'll know me when you see me?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -thinks and considers-  
I'd like to think that I would. But I can't say for certain. Who knows?  
We'd have to start up a conversation first, then talk about some things we talk about here. Same answers might conclude that we are the same people.  
But how would we get to talking? We would be strangers to each other outside of the computer.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** But what if we're not? What if we've known each other for so long now and haven't realized it? What if you and I talk to each other everyday and just don't know it's us we're talking to? We don't even know each other's name so don't we know for sure.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Quit it. I don't like "what if's."  
We promised to keep all names to ourselves for security reasons. With you rambling like this - sleep deprived I'll say it is its reason - may make me think that you're trying to get my name from me.  
Let's leave it here for now. You need sleep.  
Go to bed.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** ...sry ur rite nite

**_+[]-Red Rabbit has signed off._**

Tyki was in the middle of writing a message, an apology of sorts because he realized he'd been short with Rabbit, when the notification had appeared and a message had appeared in the instant messenger window saying that the contact may not receive his offline messages. Silently making a mental note to apologize tomorrow because Rabbit never used chat speak unless he felt offended – which was extremely rare – Tyki backspaced his original text and wrote a 'goodnight' and sent it, then signed out of his own messenger, leaving his desktop cleared aside from the Excel homework. The senior year student blinked at it and closed out of the half-way finished project; later, Tyki decided, when he felt like doing the awful task of studying.

Pushing away from his computer desk, Tyki pinched the bridge of his nose, trying really hard not to think of the '_what ifs'_ Rabbit had questioned. It wasn't as if he'd never thought them himself, but they were too far fetched…and too hopeful.

Rabbit and he met in a general topic chat room about two years ago, and with the room half-dead it hadn't been difficult to only keep in tune with the only interesting person there. They had wandered to instant messaging after seeing and talking to each other repeatedly in the chat and got that much closer, especially when they hardly ever bother going into the room anymore if the other was online. This had continued for about seven months until Rabbit sent an e-mail saying that he developed a small attraction to the Mad Hatter and didn't appear online until Tyki sent a reply. Admitting that he felt the same, Tyki had been the one to first suggest that they kept any personal details of the real world to themselves such as names, photos, and location.

Tyki glanced at the clock again then sighed heavily; school was in four hours. It would be best to get some sleep. Heading to bed, his cell phone caught his eye.

_

* * *

_

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: omfg he's at it again

_From: Allen_

_What! Are you saying that you're taking his side? Bloody hell… I should sic Tim on you._

Lying in his grandfather's guest bedroom with lights out and the computer turned off, Lavi quickly hit the reply button on his cell phone, but after he'd just reached the texting page the screen froze for a second before a message appeared saying that his text was being saved in the draft folder. He'd received a new message.

_Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: fuck he's nagging again  
__From: Yu_

_What the fuck? r u taking his side? fucker, ill kill u._

The redheaded senior only stared at the message with mild amusement and irritation before pushing the reply button again, but put both phone numbers to send to. He also changed the subject to show that he was actually leaving. After making a quick example of the advice given earlier and letting it mail through, Lavi finally turned off the phone with a long yawn. He snuggled more comfortably in the slightly dusty pillows and admitted to himself that he was in the wrong tonight; Mad Hatter had set the rule for a reason, but Lavi was almost falling for him and had wanted to know if there were any chances at all in the real world.

Lavi rolled on his side and imagined again the imaginary feeling of Mad Hatter's kiss on the back of his hand as he drifted into a peaceful slumber where Mad Hatter, a faceless person, was kissing a lot more than his hand.

_

* * *

_

Subject: Goodnight!

_From: Lavi  
__CC: BaKanda_

_I'm not taking anyone's side – I'm the poor guy stuck in the middle of you two, remember? I've narrowed it down to two options: first, you ignore each other. Don't talk to, text, look at, make any comments about, sit next to, take the same bus, or eat the same food of the other. If you do this it'll prove that you don't have the hots for each other – the first one to break this loses, and loves the other more! The second option is to just shut the hell up and kiss already because you two already complain like an old married couple._

Allen blushed furiously at the _had-to-be_ false accusation and snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the bedside table. He didn't turn his gray eyes away from it for a moment before realizing that he was almost _daring_ Kanda to text him.

"For the love of God…" Allen muttered and crawled into bed, having to pick up Timcanpy and lay him to the side to have room for his legs. The pale gold ferret with an even paler cross shaped mark on his face scampered towards the pillow to sleep next to Allen's head.

Exactly when he turned the light off, his phone vibrated. The lights went back on and he shot forward in bed and grabbed the phone and saw '_incoming call_' on the cover. He flipped it open without a second thought.

"…Kanda?" the sophomore whispered.

"_...Not the name I'd expect to hear from you, but given the time of night I must have interrupted a good dream._" Oh. It was his cousin Tyki. "_Did something finally happen?_"

Allen's eyes widened and he stammered. "Wh-what are you talking about! Nothing happened; I haven't gone to sleep yet! Stop saying such weird things, Tyki!"

"_Ma, ma_," he said, but didn't sound apologetic at all. "_What are you doing up this late, anyway?_"

"I was texting Kanda about the homework we had in English 3, but not any longer."

"_I'm sorry; did someone break up?_"

"No!" Allen cried with his cheeks hot with blush. "There's nothing to break if we're not together! We stopped texting because Lavi –"

"_Oh God…_"

"—told us to. Here, I'll send you the message he sent us." Allen lowered the phone from his ear and hit the options button, choosing '_send this contact a message_'. He went to the first text message in his inbox and selected forward, and sent it to Tyki. It was a moment before his older cousin replied on the other end.

It was a surprise to hear at least some impressiveness in his tone when talking about his redheaded friend, but it was there though reluctant. "_That's about the same advice I would have given you –_"

"Advice on _what_?"

"—_only it would have been used one-sidedly, but I do have to admit this way will be much more effective than my idea._"

"_What_ idea!" Allen screeched.

Tyki went on and ignored him though a smile was apparent when he talked. "_So this will mean that you will need a lift to school; will you get Cross to give you a ride or will you need me?_"

"That's hardly a question."

"_Haha, I know._"

"…"

"_…_"

"Why did you call?"

His cousin didn't saying anything until he sighed dejectedly. "_I made Rabbit upset._"

Allen's eyes lit up and he took immediate interest, a grin playing on his lips from a secret. He tried to keep the excited tone from his voice as he asked, "Oh?"

"_I can tell he wants to meet me, and I want to meet him, very much, but… It's just so strange. It wouldn't be possible if we lived in different states, and if we do happen to meet what would happen if we're not as we expected?_" Allen deflated a little, knowing that Tyki wouldn't be expecting to see '_the loud mouthed, full of shit, one-eyed spitfire_' if they ever came across. He had long since known that Lavi was Rabbit and Tyki was Mad Hatter because they were both on his friend's list on messenger. When they both came to him for advice some times, it wasn't hard to work out; Allen just thought it was odd that they hadn't realized who was on the other side of the computer screen.

What was that movie called again? _You've Got Mail_, that's right. The Brit nodded to himself, finding that the two screen actors' predicament matched very much like Tyki and Lavi's. Allen sighed. If only movie were real life, then he would be sure that they would look past their differences and have a happy ending. Lé snort.

"_Allen? You fall asleep_?"

Allen quickly replied, straightening the phone against his ear. "No, no – here, just thinking. But why don't you share some real life stories? That's a way to get to know each other better…" He'd be able to think better if he had some sleep. Stupid Kanda, keeping him up at this ungodly of an hour when there was school in the morning. At least he'd be just as tired.

"_We have been doing that. Tonight, again, actually._"

"Really? Like what?"

"_We complained to each other about our high school idiots_."

Allen sighed mentally, finding this going to be harder than he thought, but allowed himself a small grin because Tyki just called himself an idiot. Almost tempted to hear him downsize his ego a little more, the white-haired teen instead asked, "Can't you at least find out what state he's in? You both already share the same time zone, right? He's in one of four states. Or Canada. Or that small bit of Mexico."

"_He's already told me he's an American in America,_" Tyki replied. "_But having my hopes up for a twenty-five percent chance? I don't like those odds, Allen._"

Wrinkling his nose, Allen said, "You're not usually this pessimistic. You probably shouldn't talk to him anymore if you're not willing to try. And here I thought you liked him, or something…"

"_I do! I do!_"

The sophomore smirked. "Good." After a second's pause his grin faltered, worry filling his mind for his family and his friend. "Hey, Tyki… I've got a question."

"_Sim?_"

Allen fidgeted. "Hypothetically speaking…what would you do if you knew Rabbit in real life already but didn't like him?"

"_Then I wouldn't be wasting my time with him online. What's with the question?_"

"No, that's not what I'm asking," Allen said hurriedly, but he didn't want to give off to much hinting on who Rabbit was. "Like… You two decide to meet, but you end up already knowing him in real life, but he's someone that you don't like. Would your real life feelings overcome the ones you've developed online?"

"_…_"

"…Tyki?"

Tyki sighed. "_Eu não sei. I don't know what I'd do; I haven't thought of that possibility yet. I'm still back at thinking that we don't live in the same state; what's making you think that we live in the same town?_"

"Hy-hypothetically speaking, I said. At least find out what state he lives in." Allen glanced at his clock. "Look, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Pick me up about seven-thirty."

"_All right, goodnight. Sweet-Kanda dreams!_" Before Allen had a chance to yell at him, Tyki hung up. The white-haired sophomore huffed, threw down the phone, turned off the light and rolled over to sleep. Timcanpy's tail tickled his chin as he fell asleep, but it was more of a comfort than an irritation.

"Night, Tim…" Allen muttered, finally feeling exhausted. Timcanpy snuggled against his chest.

**

* * *

**

}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:

What state do you live in?

The messenger popped up right when Lavi logged in, slowing down his choice of messenger of choice even more so. Lavi had been late to his first period Computer class, meaning all the faster machines were already taken and leaving him stuck with the Windows '95. Reading the message, his single green eye filled with shock, excitement filling him, but it quickly vanished as he grinded his teeth with momentary anger.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Hypocrite.  
What happened to personal information kept to ourselves?  
It's the same as the what ifs as last night.  
:/

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** I'm sorry about last night, Bunny. I don't like to be disappointed so I hadn't wanted you to tell me. But I want to take a chance now.  
…I want this to be more.

Lavi's eye flared open, a small gasp escaping him; his fingers tapped against the keyboard, typing his state, before erasing it, pausing, and writing out something else.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** What brought this on? =_=

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** I talked to my cousin last night. He persuaded me to become more personal if I really like you.  
And I do.

Lavi bit his lip, looking at his fingers. He was suddenly feeling anxious; if they met, what would think of him? Would he be what Mad Hatter expected? Slowly, he typed and his pinky hovered over the enter key for a split second before he sent it.

**

* * *

**

+[]-Red Rabbit says:

Nevada.

Tyki was almost going to ask if he was there, his reply having taken more than a minute before he realized he was being too eager for his answer. They both had their own lives; Rabbit could have another conversation going or doing school work as far as he knew. But when the message popped up, Tyki's heart leapt in his chest and he wasn't sure if he knew how to read any more. That couldn't say what he thought it said! His hands danced across the keyboard.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Are you serious? No lie?  
I live in Nevada.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** 8O! Really? What town?

His hands were shaking he was so thrilled. Even if they didn't live in the same county, one of them could possibly join a sports team and travel to that school as an opponent. Football season had just ended, but basketball signups were being passed around the school. With Tyki's skill and height he could easily be accepted on the team.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Skip the city name, what's your school's mascot?

At the bottom of the messenger box told him that Rabbit was typing, but all of a sudden a notice appeared inside that the other had signed out and might not be able to receive his message. Tyki's jaw dropped in disbelief. Not _now_ of all times! A surge of irritation coursed through him, so when that annoying redhead began to cuss loudly from across the room that his old computer shut down on him he couldn't help but let his anger snap at the perfect opportunity.

"So _what_! Just turn it back on and quit complaining, or can you not see the power button?" Tyki growled.

Lavi scowled at him. "It's _dead_, moron! The power circuit gave out. And I'm not _blind_, though I'm surprised that I'm not – after looking at you, I mean."

The Portuguese teen rolled his eyes. "Right, and you think _your_ appearance is worthy of a mirror?" Essentially, the one-eyed freak was a very high decent for the average male student in the school, his only flaw being his missing eye. Of course it was rated only _a very high decent_ because he didn't like him. Vaguely, Tyki wondered what Rabbit looked like; he made a mental note to ask next time he signed in.

Mr. Wenham sighed tiresomely; this was not the first time the two of them fought in class, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Having enough of their quarrels, he turned to Lavi. "You have a half an hour detention after school with the janitor."

"For _what_," the redhead asked noisily. Tyki sighed and left messenger on while he pulled up his e-mail in a new tab.

"For using the f-bomb in my class," Mr. Wenham said evenly. "Would you like to have a pass to go use a computer in the library for the remaining time of class?" While Tyki smirked to himself that class would be over by the time his classmate reached the library because he came in so late and pleaded in his mind for him to leave, the intercom came on instead.

The office attendant – Miss Lotto – stuttered like usual. "_Mr. Wen-Wenham?_"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"_Could, could you please s-send Lavi Bookman to the off-office and, and have him br-bring his things?_"

"Certainly," the blonde Australian teacher said. "Later, Lavi. You can serve detention tomorrow if you're not coming back today." He gave a wave goodbye as the redhead picked up his bag and left the room, casting one last glare in Tyki's direction.

After Lavi was definitely gone, the Computer instructor turned on him. "Don't get it in your head that you're something special, Mr. Mikk," Mr. Wenham said with a hint of _something_. "By the way you treat him, you don't deserve his attention." He pressed some buttons on his keyboard, having the power to control and view the screens of all computers in the classroom from his.

Tyki was almost wary that he would turn off his computer, but a few rows in front of him where Lavi had been sitting, the computer turned on. Turning back to the teacher he stared at the older man inquisitively, wondering why he would shut down Lavi's computer while realizing that that _something_ in his eyes was _knowing_. He didn't have time to perceive the look when the bell rung for next period. Gathering his things, he went to a very quieter than usual Calculus class.

* * *

The hall was filling with students and Lavi resisted putting a hand to his ear as he walked under the lobby bell. He turned in the next door and went to the counter, leaning on propped elbows. Miss Lotto noticed him quickly and said, "Y-you need to go to the, the hospital."

Alarmed, Lavi asked, "Why?"

"Y-your grand, grandfather was – " He'd just seen his grandfather no more than fifteen minutes ago when he dropped him off to school, but that didn't mean nothing could have happened in that time.

He didn't wait to listen what she had to say; Lavi just turned and ran out of the school.

* * *

There was a loud car blare from outside the window, disrupting class. The few students in the class gathered around, ignoring the teacher's protest that they stay in their seats.

"Hey—"

"—return to—"

"—Lavi's ditching—"

Two of the students – distant cousins of Tyki's that smuggled themselves into a math class that was out of their league just to bother Tyki – opened the window, and shouted out to the one outside. "Get back to class, Little Red!" His twin beside him sniggered in an annoying way.

"Yeah, go to class, he!"

Tyki sighed, noticing that Lavi didn't have to actually be in school to cause a distraction. He continued to flip the pages in his assigned book one by one until another horn was pressed and screeching of tires was heard. Most of the students gasped while Devit and Jasdero laughed shrilly. Tyki stood from his desk and stalked to the window, looking over the other heads.

"He's gonna be road kill!"

"Road kill, he!" the twin repeated.

From the looks of things, the stupid redhead wasn't bothering to watch for cars as he ran across busy crossroads, and Tyki watched as a speeding car nearly hit the teen, honking the horn fiercely as Lavi hopped on the hood of it in a way that's only seen in movies, and slid to the other side of it and began running again.

The teacher hollered at them. "If you could all _please_ return to your seats so I can begin class!"

"_Tyki!_"

The Portuguese teen whipped around to the sound of Allen's voice at the door. He looked out of breath like he should have been, cheeks tinged with pink from the chill, because Allen's second period class was outside in Tools and Woods. "Tyki, there's been a wreck out by the lake – Lavi's grandfather was in it – please take us to the hospital! Care-Flight's coming in now to take him to Reno – Lavi won't make it in time!" And as Allen said, a distant sound of a helicopter's rotor blades echoed in the sky, flying towards the hospital.

A frown etched deeply on his face; the pleading look on the white-haired sophomore's face told him he probably wouldn't be forgiven if he said no, but on the other hand he'd be helping out someone he detested. Tyki huffed greatly and hurriedly grabbed his bag, not caring to pack away the Calculus book or listen to the teacher's threats about a misconduct slip being handed in to the principal. Together they ran to the student parking lot and sped off. With the hood down and that class window still open, Tyki could hear Devit and Jasdero's jeers.

The dark haired senior paused only briefly at stop signs before racing towards the redhead. By this time, the copter was above them and Tyki growled in frustration when he quickly calculated that Care-Flight would reach the hospital before they would. He gave a side glance to the worrying teen in the passenger seat.

"Buckle up," he said confidently as he pressed on the exhilarator and ran the next stop sign. Four streets ahead, Lavi had already passed Main Street and caused a small traffic jam. At the next stop sign, Tyki had to swerve to miss a car, ignoring the terrified screams from Allen. "Close your eyes!" He slammed on the pedal, reaching speeds that were definitely not legal _anywhere_ in the United States. A strident sound came from behind them, but he didn't look to the rear-view mirror to see it was a cop.

The jam on Main had detangled and Tyki pressed his luck on going through it without stopping, and right after that street he released his foot on the gas and pressed on the break instead, turning the wheel so he came to a screeching stop in front of the red-faced redhead.

Lavi looked absolutely frightened, as though he expected the car to crash into him, but shock overcame it in a flash. Seeing the red and blue flashing behind the other senior, Tyki pressed the horn to snap him out of his daze. "What are you waiting for, idiot? Get in; we'll take you there!" Care-Flight was only a little bit a head of them; if Lavi got in now they'd make it in time.

It seemed that he got the idea and hopped in the back without even bothering Allen to open his door. He glanced behind them as Tyki pulled the gearshift into reverse, spun the car straight, and threw it back into drive. "Holy…_fuck_, you've got…the pigs on your ass!" He panted and winced as the older student went back to dangerous speeds.

Tyki snorted. "No shit, _genius_." They were more or less on the least populated part of town, traffic not a problem as Tyki ran all the remaining stop signs without any danger. The car sped towards the landing area for the helicopter, and without him stopping fully, Lavi jumped out and rolled. Allen yelled for his friend and Tyki cursed.

"That stupid idiot!" But Lavi was fine, and he rushed towards the doctors that were preparing his grandfather to get on the copter at the door with only a slight limp.

The sound of the rotor blades became deafening, and the shrilling siren from three cop cars didn't help it any. Tyki cut the engine to his car, having found a park place and tossed the keys to Allen. "Run!" He shouted as he stepped out and raised his hands above his head. Both of them _definitely_ owed him. A cop ran forth from a patrol car and tackled him to the ground. He cursed as the pavement scrapped his chin and cheek, but from that angle he could see Allen underneath the vehicle and the rush of doctors and Lavi with the stretcher loading into the copter.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

From across town, Allen could hear the loud school bell ring, signaling that school was over. He bit his lip, thumb hovering over the _call_ button on his cellphone, before screwing his eyes closed and pushing the button. Slowly, he raised the phone to his ear, hearing the ring back tone ring twice before it was answered.

"_…for fuck's sake, I don't want a long confession, Moyashi_," Kanda gruffly said, but there was a smirk in it.

The sophomore's lips lifted only a little while fingers picked at Tyki's leather seats. "Kanda, can you come pick me up? I'm at the hospital. I, I need help…" Allen only vaguely realized that he had accidently said it in a way that sounded like he was disabled.

"_I'm on my way._" Kanda instantly replied and hung up.

Kanda's truck turned into parking lot not five minutes later and Allen pressed Tyki's car horn to show where he was. Kanda rolled down his window as he pulled up next to the snazzy sports car, eyes glaring as usual though Allen thought he might have seen a hint of concern behind them. Allen pocketed Tyki's keys before climbing out of the car and standing outside Kanda's door.

The Japanese junior student raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Mikk's car? Why couldn't he take you home?" His look turned suspicious. "Why are you here, anyway? You aren't hurt, are you?" Kanda's mouth opened again, but Allen didn't give him time to speak when he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck, forcing him into an awkward hug. The Briton could feel the other tense before an arm circled his torso.

When Allen drew back, Kanda looked confused and – somehow – softer. Allen took a deep breath before saying, "I'm going to tell you a story, and I need you to tell me how it's going to end."

"…You stole that line from _Sabrina_, romantic-Moyashi."

"Romantic-baKanda, for knowing which movie it came from."

* * *

For reckless driving, public endangerment, and – as the police assured – evading arrest, Tyki had been held in the county jail until earlier that morning. Bail was five-hundred dollars pocket change that Tyki didn't have nor knew anyone else that did. Allen worked, but every cent he made went straight to housing, living requirements, and his uncle's debts – he didn't have anything to spare; he sounded extremely guilty over the phone and said he'd try to talk to the judge. The way that Allen said that the judge owed him a personal favor made Tyki wonder if making a deal with his cousin meant selling his soul to the devil.

The judge personally came to see him and released him on recognizance, noting that since this was his first offense against traffic regulations the judge could set him with community hours at the public library and they'd call it even. Tyki readily agreed, the alternative being either five-hundred dollars to the county or ten days in jail. His license had been suspended for seven months, as well, but it didn't bother him too much; everything in town was walking distance.

Tyki sneezed as he dusted off shelves and their books, hardly finding anything to do after two hours. The library was very nice considering the size of the town but it wasn't such a popular place to go on a Saturday or afterschool. Sure, there were updated computers that drew some high school students who didn't have Internet at home, but that was it. The senior sneezed again and glanced at the overhanging clock.

Three-thirty on a Saturday afternoon and, apart from the employees, the library was clear of people. Until one of the women in the staff room gave him something else to do, he went on a computer.

Rabbit wasn't on messenger nor were there any e-mails from him like he was expecting to be. With a perplexed hum, Tyki clicked '_new_' and wrote a letter instead.

_To: redmarchrabbit  
__Subject: In which we rediscover the e-mail_

_Been a while since we had to do things the old fashion way, but are you okay? You signed out rather unexpectedly on Thursday. I'm still wondering what town you live in – would you still tell me now?_

_I was_

Tyki tapped against the keyboard, unsure whether or not to say he was in jail. What if Rabbit didn't accept any criminal records?

Someone called his name and he glanced at a woman in the office, nodding when she beckoned him to her with a file in hand. He hurried to finish his e-mail.

_I was out of town yesterday, if you were on. Sorry to have missed you, too._

_Can't stay on long – just wanted to see how you were doing since I hadn't heard from you._

_Virtually yours,  
__Mad Hatter_

Satisfied, he sent it and shut down.

"Yes, Miss Nine?" Tyki asked when appearing by the door.

The blonde woman stood from her station and handed him the folder. "I need you to do the data entry from earlier this week. The damn bomb testing blacked the south part of town. Mister Bookman made plans to do it today, but…as you know."

Tyki blinked, never realizing it until now. "Mr. Bookman works here?" Well, it fitted the name.

Klaud gave him a queer look. "Who do you think you're filling in for?" Smiling awkwardly, Tyki excused himself to the checkout desk to fill in the missing information. The first name on the list was Lavi Bookman and he sneered at it for a moment before pulling up the annoying redhead's file. He quickly scanned down the page, unfamiliar to the system, and his eyes crossed familiar words.

It was the optional e-mail box that froze him.

**_Web E-mail:_**_ redmarchrabbit_

That was Rabbit's e-mail address. Tyki swallowed uncomfortably and laid the folder by the keyboard before he stiffly went back to the office, trying _real hard_ not to think of what was blaringly obvious in the open. Rabbit's high school enemy, the all too familiar class scheduling and assignments, Allen trying so desperately hard to make them get along, Mr. Wenham's _look_… The signs were everywhere, and he was the stupid one to not realize it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well," the Portuguese senior announced.

She raised an eyebrow. "That was sudden."

"Quite. Can I come back later or maybe after school Monday?" Tomorrow was Sunday and the library would be closed.

"It's your hours. Do what you want," she said and waved her hand.

Tyki nodded. "Thanks," he said, and rushed out from the building before pulling out his cellphone and dialing the last called number.

"_Hello?_"

_

* * *

_

Virtually yours,

_Mad Hatter_

Lavi smiled lightly at the rushed letter and hit the reply button.

_Indeed it's been a while since we had to resort to e-mails. =]_ His fingers typed slowly, feeling the all-nighters' wear finally.

_Err… B[ …I know – the computer shut down on me. Stupid old thing, it was. I was actually quite angry, too; who wouldn't be? 'That' guy thought I was being unreasonable, but…but he wasn't so bad in the end… I'm better late than never, though, right? My mascot's the Serpents. Yours? I want to know too! x]_

_-nods- I've been out of town as well. My grandfather got in a car accident on Thursday and had to be taken to Reno. I was so scared… The other night you asked me of my worst fear, and that's it – car accidents. Silly, isn't it? But… I'd lost precious things that way, so I don't think it is._

_When I said that the bastard wasn't so bad, he really wasn't (except for his driving) – he and a friend of mine picked me up to drop me off at the hospital. We were almost too late, and he even had the police on his tail! I didn't think he would go through such drastic measures for me, but I have to thank him for it when I see him on Monday. I'm rather indebted to him since my friend said that he got arrested. Eek, right? XO D: But… I'm very thankful the asshole decided to stop being such an asshole._

_Gramps is fine though, stabilized and everything. :D_

_And I'm fine, too, back at home, but tired now. Perhaps I'll see you later though._

_Always yours,  
__Rabbit_

Lavi yawned, rubbing his exposed eye before it lingered over his eyepatch.

A car accident had taken the eye along with his parents and his childhood best friend, Doug, which was why his grandfather being in an accident frightened him so much. The redhead personally didn't like to be in a car at all, much less going around the lake which is why Lavi rented an apartment in town so everything was accessible by walking. But his fear made it hard to see his grandfather who lived a couple miles off the small town by the lake.

He hadn't planned on staying so long at his grandfather's house. Lavi took the bus to the lake village and was there to only move some new bookshelves into his personal library, then he would have hop back on the bus to town. His grandfather made dinner while Lavi used the computer that was located in the guest room – Lavi's room if he ever stayed a while. And…time slipped from under him as he talked to Allen on messenger about the strangest of things.

**_Jester with the King's Crown says:_**_ So, what do you think of Tyki?_

**_+[]-Red Rabbit says:_**_ …you're kidding, right? ._._

**_Jester with the King's Crown says_**_: Of course not! :]_

**_+[]-Red Rabbit says:_**_ …he's a selfish asshole that cares about no one but himself. =n=  
__You know this – why ask? =/?_

**_Jester with the King's Crown says:_**_ If there could ever be a way, any possibility at all, do you think you could fall for him?_

**_+[]-Red Rabbit says:_**_ What the hell, Allen! Absolutely not! =n=  
__If he can't even remove the damn veil to see that the world's not just about him, I can't even imagine being associated with him.  
__Besides…~ x] You know I'm taken. =]_

**_Jester with the King's Crown says:_**_ I know. It makes me want to laugh…_

**_+[]-Red Rabbit says:_**_ What's that suppose to mean?_

**_Jester with the King's Crown says:_**_ Nothing, nvm.  
__Oh, hell – I'll be back – BaKanda's texting me._

Lavi blinked wearily and glanced to his bed, heard it call to him. He stood and dragged his feet to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you knew," Tyki said lowly into the receiver. "Was that what your questioning was about? About me liking Rabbit even if it could have been someone I knew and hated all this time…someone like _Lavi_?"

"_…_" There was a sigh heard on the other side. "_When did you find out?_" Allen asked.

"Just now. But _you_. You… Why didn't you tell me before this could happen!" With a sound of distress, Tyki gripped his hair and tugged. He was so confused on which part of him to side with. He wanted to throttle Lavi but hold Rabbit – it was either one or the other because drastic mixed messages never did anyone good.

"_I… I don't know. I-it seemed so easy to handle when I first found out,_" he whispered.

The Portuguese teen stopped his pacing and pulled out a cigarette. "What do you mean, when you first found out?"

"_Meaning I didn't set you up! Is that what you were thinking, Tyki!_" Indeed it was, but Tyki wasn't stupid enough to suffer his cousin's wrath first hand. A breath of air was released from the other side of the phone. "_I didn't alter anything from what you know of online and offline Lavi. …it's kind of what he texted, few nights ago, you know? I'm not helping anyone out. I'm just the guy in the middle. …oh, hold _on_._" As Tyki used the brick of the library wall to strike his match and light his cigarette, he listened to raising voices on the other side of the phone.

A distinct usage of _rabbit_ was yelled from a low voice and dark eyes widened in surprise. "_Allen!_ Is that _Kanda?_" He inhaled around the butt and smirked faintly. Well, well. _Some_one lost the bet.

"_What? N-no…well, yes, but – dammit, hold on!_ _What _now_?_" Allen barked at Kanda, but Tyki got the earful of it, winced as he drew the cellular away some, though he was still able to hear every word. "_No, you are _not_ going to call Lavi! He's probably still on his way back from Reno – we don't need him causing some kind of freak accident out of shock! He'd haunt all three of us. …I SAID NO! Sorry, Tyki, but I'll call you right back!_" his cousin said hurriedly before the line disconnected.

Tyki folded his phone and dropped it back into his pants pocket, becoming thoughtful as he inhaled deeply on his cigarette. Asides from the obvious – the schooling and such – Tyki thought Lavi was so different from Rabbit that he either had split-personalities or was lying to him straight from the beginning in subtle ways online. For right now, he couldn't see Lavi and Rabbit as the same person, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to. Or maybe, just maybe, even _want_ to.

The Portuguese student ignored that thought and went home.

* * *

'Home' was an apartment a street and a few corners off the library, and the same distance from school. Unfortunately he now knew that Lavi lived in a second set of apartments across the street from details in their messaging, but Tyki promised on the way home to not think about the redhead even as he was reaching the end of the replied email.

Tyki was very tempted to send a reply back to Rabbit, wanting to know what "eek" was; if Rabbit thought that he was indebted to him or the fact he was arrested. His eyes lingered on the closing and wondered if that would stay true even if Rabbit knew who he was. Instead he closed the browser and opened the Excel document that was now overdue. He would hold off from talking to Rabbit for a while. Tyki put his status on messenger as 'invisible'.

Allen never called back, but Tyki forgot that he was supposed to, anyway. He spent the rest of the day doing late assignments for classes that he'd missed from late Thursday and Friday.

* * *

When Lavi awoke early morning Sunday, he checked his e-mail straight away but found nothing in his inbox. He turned on messenger and was surprised from the lack of offline messages he had waiting for him, especially from Mad Hatter. Mad Hatter wasn't even online, but Lavi clicked his name anyway.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I'll be on today. No plans. =]

Lavi sat back in his chair and waited for a response just in case if Mad Hatter was invisible. Two minutes passed and he sighed, feeling slightly gloomy. He made the browser his active window and went to various websites instead. Hopefully Mad Hatter would be on later since it was still rather early; Lavi couldn't expect him to be on whenever he wanted his Internet friend.

* * *

Tyki was awake when Red Rabbit instant messaged him, though very tired. He hadn't slept at all, at a loss of the situation, and he was mentally and physically exhausted enough that he began to doze in his chair until his messenger flashed a notification. Red Rabbit had signed in.

Less than a minute later the message box popped up, and Tyki found himself imagining Lavi's voice as he read what was sent. Not liking this, the senior scowled and clicked the X at the top. The box disappeared before Tyki continued to sign out of messenger completely and turned off the computer. He thought that sleep would do him good, but there he dreamed of keyboards and Lavi.

* * *

On Monday's first period, Lavi came in late. Tyki forced himself to keep his eyes at the words on the computer screen when the redhead sat at the slowest computer in the class at the row in front of him. Today, Tyki didn't bother turning on messenger, but from the corner of his eye he saw Lavi logging into to the program. Then the other teen's shoulders slouched and long sigh escaped him. Tyki tried to concentrate on the online fiction story about taboo lovers in a Holy War.

It continued more or less like that through the day. Lavi being quiet and distant while Tyki took peeks at him. Only once did Lavi catch Tyki looking at him casually during Government, but suddenly the younger teen jerked in awareness and he picked up his backpack and rummaged through it, pulling out a notebook. Lavi began writing, and Tyki faced his school book again.

Tyki entered his last period, Study Hall in the library, and saw Lavi at one of the computers. He quietly sat behind him, noticing that he was signed in to the messenger again and typing in a box. Tyki couldn't deny that he was curious and also turned on the program, though status set to invisible.

After a few more moments, Tyki listening to Lavi typing, an instant message appeared.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I hope you are well; I missed you today again, very much, but I see that you're not on. Hopefully I'll catch you later tonight if at all possible. *kisses* =]

Tyki wondered if Lavi would still miss him very much, or even make that kind of action, if he knew who Mad Hatter was on the other side of the computer screen. Lavi stayed signed in for about thirty minutes before logging out; Tyki watched as his shoulders sank a little more than average again that day and also wondered if it was because of Mad Hatter's absence.

After the dismissal bell rung, Tyki packed his belongings in his backpack, startling Lavi.

Lavi stared at him for a moment. "Yo," he said almost awkwardly. Tyki raised an eyebrow, and the redhead's mouth opened as if to say something more, but thought better of it and rushed out of the library with his bag over his shoulder. The older senior followed though stopped by his locker to grab his Calculus book.

This was where Allen – with Kanda tailing not far behind – met him and presented Tyki a folded piece of notebook paper. The top of it had Tyki's name, and addressed teen looked at his cousin.

"It's from Lavi," Allen answered his questioning stare. Bewildered, Tyki took it.

"Did you read it?" Tyki asked, beginning to unfold the note.

The sophomore shook his head. "What ever you two have to say to each other is none of my business." Behind him, Kanda coughed in his fist; it sounded oddly like _bullshit_. Allen glared at him.

"You never called back on Saturday," the older teen reminded as his eyes scanned the letter quickly, coming across words like _grandfather_, _thanks_, and _driving sucks_. Allen blushed and excused himself. Smirking, Tyki was able to focus on the paper in his hand. Underneath some of the penciling, he could see where Lavi erased multiple times.

_Tyki_

_God, this feels a little stupid but thank you for your kind effort on Thursday. Even though he was going to be fine, being with my grandfather when he was in the hospital eased my mind a lot than it would have been if I stayed in town. So, thanks for driving me, even though your driving sucks major ass. :/ Allen told me that you were arrested, and I'm sorry to have dampened that on your record for my sake. Possibly, if you wanted, I could do some kind of favor in return only if I'm not being laughed at right now… :P_

_Lavi_

_P.S. Who the hell taught you how to drive? It really does suck! =_=_

Tyki smiled lightly; Lavi used the same faces as Red Rabbit did online. He didn't bother taking the favor seriously as he pocketed the letter and walked to the library to finish his hours. For some reason, Tyki felt rather generous today.

* * *

At home, the brunette poised his hands over the keyboard, unsure with what to say. Lavi was online while Tyki still appeared offline. Finally, he typed then entered:

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** I apologize for not contacting you sooner. There was a little mess where I was, and my school's retard was the cause again. I'm glad to hear your grandfather is well, too.

All truth, or as near it as possible, Tyki decided. He believed he could still have his fun with Rabbit without remembering it as Lavi most times.

After changing his status to online, there was a minute's wait before Rabbit replied with:

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** 8D! I'm happy to see you! *hugs, kisses*  
Hmph. Damn him, then. What happened, may I ask?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -smiles, kisses- I missed you as well. And as for him… he made it difficult to talk to you.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Really? How so?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** In our computer-usage classes he sits too close to be comfortable with.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** -nodsnods- I see. Dumb jerk.  
Anyway! x] Bringing up the big question: I see that you've read my e-mail, but you've yet to tell me your mascot/town~

Ah.

Something he _couldn't_ lie _or_ tell the truth on. Honestly Tyki had no answer for Rabbit _because_ he knew it was Lavi and was a Serpent. And if he told him he went to the same high school, then the redhead's quick mind would fit together the pieces.

Tyki didn't want that to happen yet. He valued _Rabbit's _friendship more than having _Lavi_ interrupt it.

And he knew he sounded crazy, knowing they were the same person, but he didn't want to sacrifice the normalcy he had. On the other hand, Tyki also knew that he had to admit what he knew sooner than later in the hand of being caught. Or Kanda spilling the news, he reminded himself of Allen's yelling last Saturday, which he was prone to do since they were friends.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Mark the date, Bunny.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** September twenty-first, 2010.  
=|?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** My birthday is in two weeks.  
I want to tell you then.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** That's not fair, Hatter! D:  
And why on your birthday? That's kind of weird and cliché.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Because I want you to be there.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** What makes you think I'll come just because it's your birthday? I don't even know if it's in one-gas-tank-driving distance.

Tyki took this time to look out his window to the apartments across the street. Lavi's light was on.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** It's in driving distance.  
Really quick driving distance.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** … *sighs - smiles* Fine, I trust you. =]  
Can you at least tell me the mile radius from my town?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -grins- Well, I'm less than a hundred miles away from you.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** 8| …that actually limits to a few towns. Where the hell are you?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Would you believe me if I said I was across the street?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** …don't give me the temptation of knocking on everyone's door, asking if they're you. Don't mess with me like that =.=

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Haha, alright. Sorry. -smiles-

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Can I have your name at least, since I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon? I really want to know. =]

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Bunny…

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** :/ I'm serious.

Tyki sighed and thought quick. Well he couldn't give out his _name_, for crying out loud.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says: **TM

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** TM?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** My initials.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** lol! Trademark!

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Hush.  
Your name? Or initials, at least?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** LB

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Kind of unusual. I can't think of any names off the top of my head that start with B.  
Well… other than Bookman…

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** …what made you think that?

Tyki was doing it to play a game for amusement sake. He hardly doubted that Lavi would catch on to his scheme, but had to tread carefully anyway: it was the lack of faces, indicating that the other male was being completely serious in the conversation.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** There was an accident on Friday, and maybe it was your grandfather, but it hit our newspapers. The man driving it was a Mr. Bookman.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Yeah, that was my grandfather.  
And it got in your paper? Interesting…

He raised an eyebrow and typed:

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -raises eyebrow- What is?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I can look on the internet which paper held what, you know – or at least check library files for newspaper history.  
I can narrow your radius. ;]

Shit.

The Senior student hadn't thought of that. He prayed that there were nearby towns who took the car crash story. However…confidence was the key.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Good luck, dear. -smirks-

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** =] Well they say confidence is the key, you know, and I'm pretty confident haha  
*begins search*

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** -waits patiently-

But on the outside, Tyki was sweating. He opened Internet Explorer, finding that fictional story again that he was reading during school, but he wasn't able to put his concentration in it. From nervousness, the Portuguese teen kept clicking back multiple times into the messenger window to see if Rabbit was typing something, but even his status showed he was idle.

Finally, after nearly an hour and four anxious cigarettes later, Red Rabbit's status changed again, and the messenger let Tyki know Lavi was typing.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Two towns, including mine: Yerington and Hawthorne. 8I  
You're really close.  
Like seriously close.  
It's almost scary, but I'm more excited than afraid. XD!  
Is it too late to go knocking on people's doors?

All of those lines were typed less than fifteen seconds, Tyki noted, and he blinked rapidly.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Wow, you're really hyped aren't you?  
You can try, if you want, but it won't get me to say anything. -grins-

**+[]-Red Rabbit says: **But to still be on the safe side, you really are a nineteen-year-old high school student, right? Not some creepy old man?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says: **I'm almost insulted.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** …do you live across the street?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says: **I might.  
I might not.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** …this suspense is killing me, Hatter. I love ya lots, but go to your window.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Why?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** If you don't live in town, then I won't see you. If you do, and I do see you, then…I dunno, I haven't thought this far ahead ^_^;

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** All right, I'll do it.

What he did, however, was quickly roll his desk chair to the window, opened it, and lit up another cigarette to give the impression he'd been there a while. Tyki even leaned on the windowsill, gazing at the real world with a bored expression while from the corner of his eye he waited for Lavi to appear at the window across the street.

And Lavi did appear, pulling the lines on the blinds and throwing the window open. Tyki pretended to look interested at the new activity, his movement catching the redhead's only eye.

For the moment Lavi was shocked, stock still. Then he said something incoherent due to the distance. Tyki lifted a hand to his ear.

"_M-mad H-hatter!_" Lavi shouted.

Tyki nodded, calling back, "_Yeah! I think you're mad off your hatter, too, Eye Patch!_"

The redhead slumped in relief, laughing silently to himself. "_Never mind! I…I was just testing something!_"

He waved him off. "_Whatever!_"

"_How was jail time?_"

"_Fuck you, Red!_"

"_Pleasant? Good!_"

Tyki would have made a remark if his neighbors hadn't first: "_SHUT UP! SOME OF US HAVE CHILDREN!_" The student gave an unamused glance downward to his lower level neighbors and flicked his finished cigarette at them. For a final effect he blew the smoke at Lavi before shutting his window.

Lavi shut his window a few moments after Tyki, thoughtful with the new information he gathered all night.

First of all, Mad Hatter lived in either his town, or one nearby. Either way he looked at it was a fifty-fifty chance. Second, Lavi was surely going to meet him, on Hatter's birthday no less!

And third, Tyki Mikk was across the street, and if memory served him right, Lavi had seen the sleek car there every night. Meaning he took residence there.

"I swear he moved there to annoy me, damn that Tyki Mikk…" he muttered. He then paused in his steps, staring at the computer in front of him.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Back. Did you see me?

_TM_.

"Tyki Mikk…?" Lavi breathed. His chest was tight and he had to remember how to inhale.

Everything suddenly fell into place, and he felt extremely stupid for not noticing it earlier. Where was the genius mind he got praise for? Their classes should have been obvious enough, or at least made it suspicious. Lavi couldn't believe it…

Lavi was in love with Mad Hatter! How could someone so perfect end up being the person he hated most?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Rabbit?  
Bunny?

And what made the redhead feel most stupid was that Tyki _knew_. Their meeting might have been completely random in the chat room so long ago, but ever since Tyki found out it meant that he was leading him along. Lavi wasn't going to be a victim to that.

Suddenly furious, Lavi threw himself in the chair and began typing.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** How long have you known who I was, Tyki?

* * *

Tyki frowned and sighed. He had a gut feeling this would happen, by too many hints or dragging it along, it was _bound_ to happen sooner than later. But he never imagined his chest would ache like it was.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** A few days.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** How long did you plan to keep this up?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** I was filling in for your grandfather at the library and your email was in your log, but it was after I sent my email to you.  
Until I had sent the invite. You would have figured it out by then, I imagine. Rabbit was smart like that.  
To be honest, I was ignoring you because I found out you were Lavi.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** What made you come back? To taunt me, asshole?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Contrary to what you may believe, Eye Patch, I truly was deeply fond of Rabbit.  
I thought maybe that I could forget that Rabbit was really you and continue the relationship between Mad Hatter and Red Rabbit, but I got carried away and made it obvious.

* * *

Lavi put a shaky hand to his face, feeling the urge to cry. Hatter had loved him, and despite him being Lavi, Tyki wanted to still be with Rabbit. But it wouldn't have worked if something broke the illusion.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** What gave me away, anyway?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Your initials and seeing you across the street.  
After those two, I remembered the similarities between us and school.  
Not to mention your teasing that Hatter lives across the street.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** I see…  
What do you want to happen now?

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** Honestly?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Of course.

_I want Mad Hatter back._

_I want to never have found out it was you._

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I want to go to bed.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says: **…not what I meant, but okay.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I know what you meant, but I don't really know myself.  
Why don't you answer the question?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** Allen asked me once what I'd do if something like this ever happen. Something along the lines of already hating each other offline but friendly online and would my real life feelings overcome the ones I've developed online. I didn't know then, either, if that's what you mean.  
Because in truth you loved me, the real me even if you didn't know I was in your life already.

Lavi swallowed. His heart rammed in his chest as his fingers slowly danced across the keyboard.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I did.  
And I still hold some kind of affection for you, as the Hatter, but you're still the same asshole that I know at school.  
It's the same for you too, though, isn't it?

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** It is.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** I'm sorry Tyki, but I'm going to bed.

**}+{ Mad Hatter }+{ says:** I understand. Goodnight, Lavi.

**+[]-Red Rabbit says:** See you tomorrow, I guess.

Without seeing if he would reply, Lavi logged out and turned off the computer. He avoided looking at the window as he walked pass it to his bed and turned out the light after he was under the covers.

His head hurt as much as his chest and he wondered for the first time what Tyki was thinking.

* * *

Fact: Part two will be out...well, someday. Haitus, remember? x] Wish me a happy birthday, if nothing else, since I'll be seventeen tomorrow, August 9th~ x]


End file.
